Cats and Dogs
by Mytho Del Rosa
Summary: After Kyrie leaves the World Destruction Committee to go with Naja, it is unclear what the half-beast's intentions are. Based on events in the manga Rated T just to be safe, may change later Pairing: NajaxKyrie DISCONTINUED - however, it will be picked back up but a close friend of mine. For those who want to stick with it even though it's been ages. I apologize. Info in profile.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'll be honest…I've re-written this note because I've just finished reading the only two Sands of Destruction fanfics here on . While I was skeptical at first considering how much I dislike the Kyrie/Morte pairing, "Change" actually surprised me. While I still detest Morte, I feel as if the author captured her inner thoughts well, or at least if I were writing from her point of view, that's how I would have written it myself XD. Then there was "Two Types of Relationships", it wasn't bad and I understand the limited material used…But, I still hold firm that there's absolutely nothing romantic between the two in the anime =3=. Now if you want to talk Kyrie and Lia, well! That's a whole other story ;D…

But, that's not what this story is. I'm basing this story not after the anime, but after the manga, which I found to be A LOT better than the anime…so far. So, yeah…this story will be starting off just after the events in chapter five. You can read the manga on mangafox, just search for World Destruction.

Lastly; one, I don't own Sands of Destruction (I want the game and the anime though TwT), and two, this is a "slash" story because I'm totally awesome that way and I like stirring up the pot a little ;D.

You have been warned…call it a crack pairing but I think it's sexy! D|

* * *

Chapter One

The small boat sped across the vast sandsea, its passengers going about their own business. One in particular, a teenaged boy with mid-length dirty blonde hair stood leaning against the rail gazing almost vacantly out at the starry sky. Only hours ago he had been a part of the World Destruction Committee. A small frown tugged the corners of his lips down; no, he couldn't really say that he was a part of that. He couldn't be a part of a group that would sacrifice innocent lives, human or beastman. Then there was the power that Morte said he had, the power to destroy the world. But, why would someone like him possess such a power? The last thing he wanted was to take away someone else's precious life. Then again, that was just it, this power, if it was really his, than he could choose not to use it…yes, that was the best course of action.

"Terrorist…"

Kyrie jolted from his thoughts, or was it because of the rather negative title in which his supposed captor; a half-beast known as Naja, had taken to calling him. Actually, he'd been called that once before, but it still stung none the less.

"Hm?" turning, the teen redirected his gaze onto the silver haired male who now approached. It was difficult now, to tell what the other was thinking. Before, it was very clear that Naja's intent was to either capture him or kill him. Toppi had been clever enough to figure out that the other had not been planning on killing him. Which brings to light the question, what exactly did he want him for?

When the other paused and sighed, this action made the boy quickly straighten up, had he done something wrong? Amusing? Unexpected? No, he couldn't think of anything…

"You are a curious case," Naja then stated, "Toppi-dono told me something rather interesting after our little battle, but first I have a question."

Blinking a few times, Kyrie brought his hand up so he could lightly scratch the side of his face, "Eh…o-ok, sure…what is it?" he couldn't help but feel he knew what at least the subject of the question was going to be, but what Kyrie wanted to know was what Toppi had told this man. Having lost consciousness after the battle, it was safe to say that he had missed it.

"Do you regret agreeing to come with us?"

Now that was a shot at his blind spot, the boy just stared, silent, eyes wide in bafflement. However, the look the other wore indicated tha the was being dead serious. Figuring it was best if he took his time to think of an answer, Kyrie slowly turned back out to the sandsea before heaving a sigh of his own. "I agreed, only because I knew I couldn't stay with them…the World Destruction Committee." A slightly more saddened frown had formed on the youths face now, "I suppose, the only reason I thought I was with them was because Morte and Toppi had saved me that one time. I thought I could pay them back…of course it wasn't until later that I realized they were who they were…"

"I see…" Naja's arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh, that's right, since we're now sort of…your prisoner's, what exactly where you going to do with us?" Kyrie suddenly asked, his mood had done a one eighty, or at least it seemed to have, a slightly hesitant smile gracing is features. However, this question had only earned a wayward side glance and a second sigh.

"I am presently obligated to bring you into headquarters where you will be confined." That didn't sound so bad, "After which, they will want to learn more about this power you have…either that, or they will simply deem you too dangerous to keep a live and kill you."

"Wh-what?"

"You needn't worry though, I've been assigned your case so if anything is to happen, then I'll be the one to carry it out." Naja stated simply. While he wasn't about to openly admit to it, his original intent to kill the boy had all vanished. He vowed to uncover the truth behind this human's destructive power and undo it, to save the world. Killing him would be counterproductive. Then there was the fact that he was under the protection of Toppi…he may look like a cute and cuddly teddy bear, but both he and Naja were very evenly matched in strength.

"Eh…" Kyrie was now looking a good shade between unreassured and deeply discouraged. This had caught the half-beast's attention, a humored smirk graced his lips.

"You are not looking well, you should go below with the others and get some rest. We'll be reaching our destination by midmorning tomorrow."

"Oh…um…yeah…" Kyrie chuckled, though it didn't sound all that happy. However, as instructed, the boy turned and took his leave, disappearing below deck. In the mean time, Naja placed a hand on his hip and shook his head.

The more he was around this Kyrie, the more difficult it became to understand him. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy clearly has no fighting skills honed enough to be a major threat, and on top of that, he did not come across as someone who angers easily much less have some sort of reason to be violent. In fact, he looked to be the type who avoided violence…but that was just it though, despite his passiveness, Naja had witnessed on two accounts where the boy clearly demonstrated his power.

Yes, this was going to be an interesting report to file…

=To Be Continued=

* * *

Yeah, there will probably be a couple chapters to this story =3=…


	2. Chapter 2

I attended this really interesting fanfiction 101 panel at this convention I went to this passed weekend…I sort of wish I stayed for the whole thing, but then I wouldn't have gotten a picture with Todd Haberkorn, the dub voice of Kyrie TwT. Oh well…

As promised, the next chapter! Yey! I seriously wish that Sands of Destruction would get more popular, then there could be wallscrolls T^T…I want a Naja wallscroll…and a Kyrie wallscroll…or even better, Naja and Kyrie plushies O3O!

Then again…I also want a Viral plushy too…I bought a Simon plushy though! He's so cute 3 (totally just jumped into Gurren Lagann).

But anywho, thank you both for the lovely reviews =D. I'm also noticing that there are now 4 fanfics for Sands of Destruction! Yey! Lets keep'm comin' eh?!

* * *

Chapter Two

Early the next morning, Toppi had taken the morning shift despite being considered one of the captives. He was still a beastman and as such had a few more freedoms than Kyrie, he would probably serve some time if things did not turn out in his favor. But no matter, the boy he was charged to protect was also up, he was fiddling around with a small grill like contraption in vain hopes of getting it started. He was hungry for one and wanted to cook something tastey, and two, setting aside the fact that he was a prisoner, he had willingly gone along with it and as such had no reason to try anything sneaky. Besides, he was not a sneaky person to begin with…not really.

"Boy, did you sleep well last night, kuma?"

Kyrie glanced up from his task as if to think about the question, he just gave a pleasant smile before answering, "It was alright." This was more or less true, while he was not able to fall asleep for at least an hour after his talk with Naja, his slumber was dotted with nightmares.

The bear did not seem too convinced, briefly recalling his talk with the boy about his nightmares. He did not press the subject, it was a touchy subject after all, "I over heard you talking with Naja, kuma. What was that about, kuma?"

"Heh, oh…you heard us huh?" this time the teen was a little sheepish, "Eh…well, he just wanted to know if I regretted doing this." Kyrie then sighed before jolting as the minigrill started up, "Ah!"

Toppi stared for a long while, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing. While he understood the boy's reasons, he also knew that there was a small part of him that did feel at least some regret. Whether it is for actually leaving or the reasons behind leaving…Sighing, Toppi just watched over the other as he took out some rations from a small storage compartment. Even now, in the midst of almost certain death, this boy still finds the time to cook everybody a nice breakfast.

--

An hour had passed before the smell of evenly cooked salted sandwhale wafted down into the lower cabin of the small vessel. The younger of the beastmen, and Naja's attendant, was the first to wake. He met with the others and was surprised to find such a wonderful scent to be the creation of a human.

"Ah, this is going to taste really good!" he beamed, Kyrie just chuckled while making a plate, he then held the plate out for the other, "Oh no, not yet," he said holding his hands up slightly, "Naja-sama is still sleeping, we should wait."

"Eh…" while the teen was all for being polite, he was still a little confused. Toppi was kind enough to shed some light on the others resistance.

"You are of the wolf tribe, kuma?"

The other blinked but then smiled slightly, "Yes, that's right."

"Ah, like those beastmen who attacked us that one time?" Kyrie then piped in remembering a few days back. Of course, that also reminded him that that was when Toppi had gotten hurt trying to protect him. Though, events were a little hazy after that fact, Kyrie just sighed; he'd been told that he was the one who defeated them...as impossible as that seems.

"Heh," the other's smile grew hesitant, "Yes, that was Rajifu-sama. Because of you, his entire squad was destroyed and he just barely escaped with his life. Also, Naja-sama was put…" he stopped and glanced up, "Oh! Good morning!"

The sudden change of subject had redirected both Toppi's and Kyrie's attention towards Naja, who was just coming up from below. It didn't look like he over heard what was being said, of course any fool would know that he had and was simply choosing not to continue the subject. After all, dwelling on past injustices was hardly productive.

"Hmm…I was wondering where that smell was coming from…"

"Kyrie made us breakfast, it certainly smells better than those packs of preserved sandwhale and dried fruit." The younger said, not bothering to hide the hint of glee in his voice.

"Actually, that's what this is…" Kyrie smiled slightly while making up three more plates. Toppi looked a little amused at the looks on the two beastmen's faces before taking his own plate and going back to his own thoughts.

"Really…?" Naja slowly accepted the dish that was handed to him, studying it briefly and concluding that it didn't appear to be poisoned. While he was certain that the boy was not going to run away, he was still a soldier and the other was still a prisoner so letting his guard down was not an option. The real problem was that this human was unpredictable, and unpredictable could be troublesome if not given the proper attention…dangerous? No, just troublesome.

The four of them all sat and silently ate their breakfast, while it wasn't said out loud, they were all dwelling on the day to come. They would be reaching the World Salvation Committee's Spring continent headquarters by midday, which would be where they parted ways for a time being. Kyrie didn't look nearly as concerned as the other three, yes he was far from being at ease he did not want to trouble the others. Toppi was the most concerned however, like the other two, he knew that the boy was not going to be treated well. At least he had willingly surrendering on his side, but he had killed a number of their soldier's which would not bode well in his favor.

The younger beastman had finished his breakfast first, excusing himself while setting his plate down, he went to get the engine started and the sails prepped. Toppi and Naja were the next to finish, Toppi had started to gather up the plates and dishes, but Kyrie quickly spoke up.

"I can get those, I made the mess after all." He had a pleasant smile once again, though he had hardly eaten anything. Setting his plate off to the side he quickly reached out and pulled Toppi into a hug, "Besides, I couldn't let you do all the work…so cute~."

"Geh, let go kid! I'm not a toy, kuma!"

Uncertain of what to make of this behavior, Naja just shook his head slowly before taking on the task of cleaning up, Kyrie looked distracted anyway. By the time the blonde teen had noticed the plates were gone, the boat had already taken off, Naja and his attendant were at the stern of the boat. Still hanging onto the bear, the boy sighed.

"Toppi…do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Heaving his own sigh and more or less giving in and letting the other treat him like a doll, Toppi replied, "It's hard to say, kuma." He then glanced up at the other, "But, it's like you said, you want to get stronger so you don't have to use your power, kuma."

"Yeah…"

"Is there something else on your mind, kuma?"

Kyrie was silent for a moment, thinking over how he was going to respond. There were a lot of things on his mind, "You said that Naja has killed a lot of World Destruction Committee members in the past, but he's not trying to kill me, why is that?"

"Heh," Toppi had a feeling this question would come up, the boy wasn't always the quickest, but he wasn't stupid that was for sure, "There are two types of battles one must fight, the battle of the heart and the battle of the soul, kuma."

"I'm…not sure I understand."

"Why do you choose to fight against your power, kuma? Why is Morte fighting against the world, kuma? Why is Naja fighting for the world, kuma?" Toppi tried explaining, "It's a decision one makes to become stronger, either for themselves or for someone else, that's the battle of the soul, kuma." He could tell that the boy was thinking about this a little more, "As for the battle of the heart, that is something you have to discover on your own, kuma."

Kyrie sat there for a long time, thinking over Toppi's words. What was he doing this for? Well that was simple, what he did was unforgivable, even he had trouble forgiving himself for what he did at Balny Village. But that was just it, he didn't have control over whatever it was that caused it, that power…the power to destroy the world as Morte had so finely put it. He was doing this so that something like that won't happen again, to save those around him, those close to him. A ironic sort of smile pulled lightly at the corners of his lips.

He wanted to save the world from himself.

* * *

Note: I have Toppi saying kuma at the end of his sentences because I loved that part about him in the anime D|. Also the fact that Kyrie worked in a restaurant before being "drafted" by the WDC…

Yup…

And I have no idea what that kid's name is…the one that's following Naja around in the manga D|. I don't think he's in the game, because I've seen bits of the game and Naja is with Lia then…so…yeah…I might just have to make up a name for him OTL. I'll give you all an internet cookie if you give me name suggestions O3O!

One final note, while this story does focus more around the manga…since I haven't played the game and the fact that there are only five chapters of the manga out…anything past this point is pretty much AU. Just thought I'd let you all know.


	3. Announcement

Hello my loyal readers!

Yes, I know, it's not an update DX I'm sorry. I just wanted to inform everyone that no, I have not forgotten these stories and I do plan on updating soon. I have several chapters started I just need to sit down and finish them XD.

I am currently blaming my sudden interest in marathoning various anime series and drawing…mainly working on my webcomic which I actually need to update as well OTL.

But anyway yeah, I am posting this message in all of my stories so that everyone who is reading them will read this and know that I haven't forgotten!

MythoDelRosa


	4. Chapter 3

As promised! Finally! Another chapter! I think after I submit this I'm going to go and see if there's an update on the manga. Also I'm going to see if there are more stories O3O…I'm really curious now D8

* * *

Now that they were officially on their way, both Kyrie and Toppi were placed in handcuffs and stowed away below deck like official prisoners were supposed to be. The small vessel; in the mean time, was practically flying across the sand towards the World Salvation Committee's Spring Continent Headquarters. Standing at the front of the small boat, Naja was staring at the horizon as they drew ever closer to their destination. By this point, the sun was already above the horizon line and the sky was already turning its usual blue hue. It would seem they would have good weather the rest of the way.

"Naja-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" turning his crimson gaze back towards his attendant, the white haired half-human quirked an eyebrow before considering the question, "No, it's nothing…" he then replied with a small sigh. Now was not the time for reconsideration, he had done his duty as a World Salvation Committee member and now he had to focus on what exactly he was going to put in his report. With the light shed on the new evidence, it was now only a matter of opinion whether or not the boy was really a danger.

In every aspect, he is, but the fact that he cannot control this strange power and the fact that he personally has no vendetta of any sort against the world to want to do anything to destroy it…yes, it would be down to a matter of opinion. One thing was for certain, allowing him near the World Destruction Committee was absolutely out of the question. Proving only to bring up rather unsettling memories of that human female…while her strength is impressive and some would say noble…her attentions were rather misguided.

Frowning at his own thoughts, Naja shook his head, perhaps judging before getting to know someone was one of his vices. But, whatever her reasons, she is probably the biggest threat at the moment…it actually wouldn't surprise him if more towns fell in the next couple of days. This only seemed to worsen the half-wolf's mood, he needed to focus on his report and at the moment he only had a pen and paper…which was still blank despite the time that had passed. Perhaps something was wrong…

A second shake of the head, and a slightly concerned glance from his attendant, Naja had decided to put the report off for a few moments. It was never good to force a report, then they would not turn out properly and information would be overlooked or forgotten.

"It won't be for another couple of hours before we reach headquarters correct?"

"That's right, perhaps…Naja-sama should take a nap. You seem tired and stressed…"

"Tired yes, stressed….not nearly as much as you might think." Naja glanced off to the side, "From the most recent events, what can you tell me about that boy?"

The younger glanced at his superior questioningly for just a short moment before turning his gaze back out in front of the boat, "I thought that a conclusion had already been reached."

"More or less, but I want to get your opinion…"

This would take a bit more thought it would seem, he didn't want to go against his superior. Of course, there was the fact that he really wasn't sure what to make of the other…"Compared to most human's I have encountered…he is certainly unusual…"

"How so?"

"I'm not really sure how to describe it, he doesn't seem like a bad person but we were ordered to take him in and lock him up."

Listening intently to his attendance further explanation, Naja had been thinking along similar lines. Despite all of that, he wasn't going to go against direct orders. His job wasn't entirely complete yet, he still needed to learn all he could. He still needed to see through everything about that boy and if possible, rid him of his destructive powers.

Several hours had passed and the sight of the large island that was known as the Spring Continent and the location of one of the many World Salvation Committee headquarters. With their destination met, their boat docked, Naja lead Kyrie and Toppi straight off the small vessel and into the small city. With the city consisting of mostly beastmen, their group had earned several questioning stares. Of course, most of them recognized Naja and Toppi and assumed that it was something very important and didn't bother trying to question or interfere.

The short trip to the actual building only took about ten minutes by coach, their actual arrival was greeted by several armed guards as well as one of the higher ups. He appeared to be a bear beastman, not cute and cuddly like Toppi, but an actual bear and he did not look all that thrilled to be there.

"I'm impressed by your speed in apprehending this dangerous terrorist," he replied while eyeing the blond male as if he carried some sort of disease, "But did you have to parade him around in public?"

"That was not my intension sir," Naja replied, "I simply felt that the sooner we brought him in the better."

Frowning a bit more, only this time eyeing the half wolf with a dangerous glare, the bear let out a low growl before turning towards the guards, "Relieve him of his prisoner's and take them to their cells." He ordered loudly, and was quickly complied with, "It is truly a sad day when such a prestigious fighter as Toppi-dono, would be caught as an accomplice to a terrorist group."

Simply giving a single nod, one that he didn't even bother lifting his head from, Naja had cast a restrained glance in the direction that his two former prisoners were being taken. They would surely have a very rough night, but as of this moment, there was nothing he could do about it. If the boy was as strong as he had the potential of being, then he could possibly deal with a single night of interrogation. That is assuming they go straight for answers and not results by simply killing him.

No, he shouldn't die…too many questions would be left unanswered. Straightening himself out again, Naja bid his superior officer good day before turning and making his way into the main building. His attendant was not far behind, "Naja-sama?"

"This isn't finished yet," was the reply, "I need you to find out which prison they're being held in and what cells."

The other paused mid-step and stared at Naja with slightly widened eyes, "W-what are you planning...?"

Naja came to a pause as well, "Nothing huge, I still need to ask them a few more questions." He then started walking again. The other just stared after his superior a moment longer before quickly catching up with a small smile on his face.

"I'll see to it Naja-sama!"

* * *

W00t! I finally managed to crank out another chapter! I had the first paragraph typed up for weeks…But anyway! The chapter is done! I hope you all enjoy, I'm actually really looking forward to the next chapter, but things get a little…well…anyway! R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Seeing as I'm taking some time off from all of the art I've been doing, and seeing as I have a small break from all the personal stuff that's been going on, I figured I'd crank out a new chapter! 8D I do apologize deeply for the extended delay, I honestly did not mean to put things off this long. I suppose lack of inspiration (which by the way is the literal bane of my existence) and all around laziness is partly to blame. But anyway, I already updated two of my other stories and I figured since there are so few SoD fanfics that this one should be next! Also because I really like this concept and I don't want it to die because I was being neglectful. So yeah...

* * *

Chapter Four

The day went on, Naja had retired to his personal quarters and was presently trying to work out his report once again. There was a lot on his mind and even more to do, but time was hardly in his favor. This wasn't entirely uncommon a situation just not one that was welcomed with open arms, but no matter, he shifted in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. His tail gave a slight swish as he twirled the pen he was holding between his fingers. Having already written out a good portion of the report, mainly detailing about how the captives willingly surrendered and submitted to questioning. He had also put in great detail how cooperative they had been as well as the details pertaining to their connection to the World Destruction Committee. It was all very formal and professional...But there was still the conclusion, which was the hard part. Not wanting to sound treasonous but still wanting to note that Kyrie was not an immediate threat, this would take more thought.

In that moment, there was a knock on the door. Sighing and getting to his feet, the beastman walked over and opened the door a crack. He was greeted by his attendant so he stepped to the side and opened the door further, "Well?" he asked curiously.

"They are being held in section twelve, cell block C." the younger replied while Naja closed the door, "They are scheduled for interrogation this evening..."

"I see..." Naja turned and returned to his desk, all the while holding his chin in deep thought. Section twelve was high security, it would take a favor or two to get permission to go in there, something he knew wouldn't be too difficult. It was actually talking with them that would prove more challenging.

"Is there anything I can do?" his attendant then spoke up, he seemed more eager to help now, which made the white haired male smile a little.

"Actually, there is something," he replied while looking down at his report, "I'm just about finished with my report, if you can stick around a bit longer I want you to bring this to the General." Naja then sat down and picked up his pen. It only took him about ten minutes to write up a conclusion as well as a small note which he tucked into the envelope he had placed the report in. "If you could insist that she read it right away, it would be a great help."

Accepting the envelope and quickly standing at attention, "I will do that right away Naja-sama!" he replied before turning on his heels and dashing out the door.

Sighing and getting to his feet once more, Naja closed the door. He then walked over into the more personal part of the office slash living quarters where he removed his signature bladed wheels and set them on top of a small and completely unused dresser. He preferred to hang his clothes in the small niche that acted as a closet. He needed a shower, having been on this mission for a handful of days, he had not had the opportunity to bathe so this would be greatly welcomed.

Having requested back in the first days as an official officer to have personal quarters with a personal bathroom, this was the only real luxury a half-breed such as himself was given. Not that he was complaining, he knew how it was...half-breeds were disregarded almost as much as humans were and the only reason they haven't tried to kill him, apart from the fact that he was their best fighter and would probably end up killing them first, was supposedly because they didn't want to stink up the place. With as keen a nose as he, he knew that human blood did have a slightly stronger and less appealing odor to it, but then again, beastman blood was no bed of roses either.

Well, that was not a very pleasant subject to think about, though it did get him thinking that he should probably try to contact his mother later, it had been a rather long time. Stepping into the small bathroom, which consisted simply of a stand in shower, a sink, a small mirror, and a toilet...it was very cramped but at least it got the job done. Sighing and pulling a dry towel from the small stack that sat neatly on the back of the toilet, Naja proceeded to undress while giving the little nob in the shower a quick turn.

The sudden rush of cold water burst from the shower head, he would have to wait a few minutes for the water to warm up, which usually only took about a minute or two depending on who else was taking a shower or flushing the cursed toilet right at that very minute. It was a luxury...honest. Though, once it finally reached an acceptable temperature, he removed his glasses and set them by the sink before he climbed in and let the steaming water wash over him in waves. Pure heaven. A relieved sigh slipped from his lips, this was just what he needed. A nice shower and perhaps a short nap before he put things into motion, it would be a little while before he heard back from the General so he could take some time for himself.

Being as prompt as he was, but still indulging, the shower only lasted about ten minutes before he shut the cooling water off and reached for his towel to dry his hair and then wrap around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, Naja recovered his glasses and put them on. Studying himself in the mirror briefly, he picked his discarded clothes up off the floor and placed them on the same little dresser before making his way over to the standard issue bed where he flopped face first into the pillow. First a shower, then a nap, and then perhaps something to eat...yes... that would due. Closing his eyes, Naja attempted to drift into an easy sleep...it came quicker than expected, he must have been more tired than he'd originally thought.

–

Meanwhile, Kyrie and Toppi had been placed in separate cells, one across from the other. Just after the doors were slammed shut and locked, the blonde glanced up from the spot on the floor he had landed on. The guards had already walked away so he could speak more freely now.

"Ah, that wasn't so bad, right Toppi?" he said with a slight smile. Of course, he was being a little more optimistic in his mindset despite their situation. However, Toppi seemed to take on the opposing side with his response.

"This is only the beginning, kuma." he had his arms crossed and a very serious look on his otherwise completely adorable face, "No doubt they will try to interrogate us now, kuma."

"I-Interrogate? But I already told Naja everything...or at least everything I know." the boy stammered, a moderately more disheartened look now gracing his features.

"Hmmm...but not about the World Destruction Committee or Morte...kuma." the bear commented, "Besides, they're probably going to try and get information about what their plans are and where they're heading, kuma."

Kyrie sat there staring and blinking slowly, he didn't know where the World Destruction Committee was heading and their plans should have been obvious. He didn't know anything, would they believe him if he just told them he knew nothing?

"I know what you are thinking, kuma..." Toppi then said noticing the look on the others face, "It doesn't matter if you know or don't know, they will force a confession of sorts out of us by any means." No amount of sugar coating could make the anxiety the boy was now feeling bubble down. He did agree to this...perhaps not the horrible visions of being interrogated brutally for things he didn't know...but he did agree to turn himself in and all of that sort of came with the territory.

Which actually got Kyrie thinking, he did know some things, but would he tell them? Perhaps he should. Shifting onto his hands and knees and crawling over to the side of the cell so that he could lean his back against the wall, the human glanced up at the ceiling while resting his arms on his knees. No, he wouldn't tell...despite everything, there were still good people on that boat and he couldn't give them away. On second thought, if he didn't say anything then even more innocent lives would be at stake. Morte and the others would blow up more cities, which there in lies the problem. No matter what he does, people are going to get hurt or die.

Sighing heavily to himself, he leaned forward to rest his head in his arms, Toppi was watching the entire time with a concerned look on his face. Even if the boy wasn't going to admit to it, it wasn't hard to see that he was conflicted and terrified. Then, the sound of multiple footsteps could be heard walking down the stone hallway. Faint traces of whispers soon turning into orders wafted down into their cells. The guards were coming back, how long had they been gone? Neither Toppi or Kyrie moved a muscle. Even as the footsteps drew nearer they waited in stillness and silence until the footsteps stopped. It was only then that Kyrie had taken a small chance and looked up. There he saw a rather mean looking lizard-like beastman, he was carrying a ring of keys and seemed to be flipping through them. Standing just behind him were two other guards, both holding a weapon of some sort.

When the door to his cell opened, the lizard man stepped to the side as the other two stepped in, grabbing the boy by his upper arms and pulling him to his feet. It seemed that it was about to begin, the blonde tried to steel himself but the fact that he was looking very pale and wearing one of the most terrified looking smiles Toppi had ever seen, it was safe to say that steeling himself wasn't working.

He was lead down the hall while the lizard man locked up his empty cell, where they were taking him was a complete mystery. It proved even more so when after a few feet a blindfold was suddenly pulled across his eyes and his hands cuffed behind his back. Occasionally he would bump into something, like a wall or a door frame whenever he had to turn a corner. In the end though, it seemed as if they had taken him to the other side of the building...even though he had no idea how big this part of the building was.

At the end of their little trek, they had stopped. Kyrie felt something push against the back of his knees and recognized it as a wooden chair.

"Sit." a rather gruff and irritated sounding voice suddenly ordered. The boy was quick to comply, "So, we finally caught you..." they continued, "You probably don't remember me, but I remember you...and it gives me great pleasure in knowing that I'll be the one in charge of your interrogation."

"B-But I thought N-Naja was in charge of my c-c-case...shouldn't he..." those words were cut off completely by a resounding strike across his face, which darn near knocked him off the chair had he not put his foot out in time to catch himself. The boy's head was pounding as pain radiated across his face, he was certain that if he wasn't blindfolded that his vision would be swimming because his head sure was. Then his interrogator spoke again,

"We will not be talking about that half-breed," the gruff voice seemed to have calmed a little, but the air of danger had grown thicker, "No, how about we talk about the World Destruction Committee..."

A few hours had passed before there was a knock on Naja's door. At first he didn't appear to have heard it, so there was a second and third knock before the groggy beastman finally stirred and slowly sat up. Still dressed in nothing but a towel, he looked up as the door opened slowly and a familiar voice spoke up. It was his attendant, "Naja-sama?"

"Come in Lou," the half-wolf sighed while rubbing his face and eyes with the palms of his hands, "What news do you have to report back?" Naja had noticed that his glasses were missing. For a moment he had forgotten he had put them on after he had taken a shower, so he must have fallen asleep with them on. Looking around shortly, he found he was sitting on them slightly, frowning, he was never this neglectful of his things, but no matter. He straightened them out before putting them back on. By then, Lou had walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah! Naja-sama, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were sleeping!" the poor boy spun around and tried not to stare. As for Naja, he just blinked and glanced down at himself. Everything that should be covered was covered, so he smiled a little and chuckled before getting up. He did make sure to re-secure the towel so that it wouldn't fall off at an inappropriate time, but apart from that, he made his way over and gave the other a pat on the head.

"Come now, tell me...what news is there?"

"U-um...well, after speaking with the General, she said she understands and to let you know that Rajifu-sama was assigned to the interrogation."

Naja nodded his head in understanding to everything save for that last part which he suddenly turned, "What?" that was not good, "Did she tell you when they would be starting?" now he seemed a little more awake and alert.

"W-well...that's just it..." the attendant mumbled nervously, "It's already evening, so...they probably started already."

Naja cursed under his breath before combing his fingers though his slightly tussled hair before nodding, "Alright...just, give me a moment to get dressed. I'll handle this, go and wait outside."

"Yes sir!" Lou stood at attention shortly before making a hasty retreat out of the room, making sure to close the door once again. Once he was gone, Naja growled slightly before turning and storming over to his small closet to pull out some clean clothes. He could have just put the other set back on, but he'd been wearing those for several days so he needed something clean.

Dropping the towel and quickly getting dressed, this outfit was similar to the one he usually wore save for a few differences. Once his blades were secure, he adjusted his glasses and made his way towards and out the door, closing it as he went. He was going to have to be a little defiant again, but Kyrie was his assignment and as such, it should have been his duty...this thought was cut off by a new thought. He had reassured that human that if anything were to happen to him, it would be he who carried it out. Was this concern for the boy, or concern for the fact that he had lied to the boy? Or perhaps this irritation came from somewhere else entirely. Frowning, now was not the time to dwell on it...he had to get to that interrogation room.

* * *

(cough)...hmmm...Naja shower scene...(has pervy look on face).

And poor Kyrie getting all knocked around and stuff (sniffle).


End file.
